


Like It's the End of the World

by anarchy_at12



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Damsels in Distress, Desperation, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchy_at12/pseuds/anarchy_at12
Summary: You wondered why the police stopped checking on you in your cell, and then they showed up undead. You thought you'd never escape until Leon Kennedy came.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You, Leon kennedy - Relationship
Kudos: 67





	Like It's the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut since I was a teenager, enjoy ♡

The corner of your cell was cold and damp. You'd think your eyes would have adjusted to the dark by now, but they hadn't. How many days had it been? 4 or 5? The sink still worked, so you hadn't had to worry about dehydration, but it had been so long since you had a meal that your stomach stopped growling and turned to an ever present ache in your gut. A small hoard of zombies snarled and grasped through the bars of your cell, and you stared into the darkness in their direction, wondering how you'd die. Would you starve while watching them pry at the bars, trying to eat you? Or would they eventually break it down and tear your flesh apart? Which would be worse? 

This is where your mind roamed every night since the guards stopped coming, and the ones who did showed up undead instead. You wondered if there were any surviving officers, or if they'd simply forgotten about you all together. And then, without warning, you heard a bang and a hail of bullets raining down. You covered your head with your hands and screamed. The bullets stopped, and after a few more thuds, the growling stopped and all you could see was a flashlight shining right at you. Your cell door opened. You stared in shock. 

"I'm Leon Kennedy," the figure behind the flashlight stated, gently grabbing your shoulders to lift you to your feet. "Let's get you somewhere safe." Tears were streaming down your face. You were free. 

You heard him walk off, and skipped forward to keep behind him. You stepped over the bodies now littered on the outside of your cage, illuminated by his flashlight. To think 5 minutes ago you were sure they'd be watching you die. 

The precinct looked totally different now. It was bathed in blue light coming from the moonlight outside the windows with the occasional working lightbulbs. Your shoes knocked against bodies with a squish, too focused on moving ahead, as it seemed he was too. Nothing seemed real. When you were arrested, the world was normal, and now this? You had no idea what to make of it. _Oh yeah,_ you thought, now keenly aware of the badge on his hip. _I'm a criminal._

"Hey," you choked out. When was the last time you even spoke? He paused and looked back at you, obviously still alert while he navigated the hallways. "What's going to happen to me?" 

He blinked. "What do you mean? I'm going to get you somewhere safe, and then I guess you'll figure it out from there..." 

"No, I mean... I committed a crime. I was arrested." You almost laughed as you said it. 

"Oh," he seemed to shift gears a bit as he realized what you meant. "I doubt there's anyone to press charges anymore. Besides, it's my first day on the job." 

The shred of casualty felt good, and although you were able to push that anxiety to the side, you wondered what he meant. No one to press charges? Exactly how bad is this? "Okay," you said, and he turned to lead the way again. 

You followed him until you came across a small room. You waited in the hall, holding your ears closed as he kicked in the door and cleared the room in three pulls of his trigger. _Pop pop pop._ His head popped out of the doorway and motioned for you to come inside. 

He closed the door behind you and flipped on the light switch, the fluorescent bulbs flickering on, mostly in working order. There were bloodstains on the floor; it seemed like there was one body which he dragged out of the room, which you were pretty grateful for. You sat down at the table in the middle of the room and looked around at the little break room you were in, breathing a sigh of relief to be sitting somewhere other than on the ground and at the sight of a vending machine. He sat down across from you, and you got the first real look at his face. His brow was split and a smear of blood remained on his cheekbones, dirty blonde hair nearly covering the other half of his face. He was muscular, yet slim in build, and his uniform fit him well. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

You told him through shaky breath, smiling at him, trying to keep yourself together. You were in so much shock but so elated to be out, you had to hold yourself back, but couldn't stop the grin on your face. "I thought I was a goner. Not bad for a first day on the force, huh? You saved this damsel in distress." 

He smiled back, "Don't give me too much credit. It was pure luck that I found you. I don't know my way around here at all. That wing of the building wasn't on the map I was given, but I thought I should check for supplies anyway. I'm glad I did." He looked around, not sure what to do with his hands. "Hey, there's a coffee pot in here, want any?"

"I was eyeing the vending machines, actually. It's been a minute since my last meal." 

"Oh, of course," he said. He wondered how long you'd been in there. "Got a dollar?" You laughed. He took out his knife and broke the glass with one smooth motion, knocking the remaining shards down before grabbing a few protein bars and giving them to you. It felt like Christmas. 

You ate them slowly while he brewed some coffee, knowing if you ate them too fast on such an empty stomach they'd come right back up. You felt a million times better already; your headache subsided, you could think clearly, your heart rate returned to a normal pace. "Anything else you need before we get moving again?" 

You paused and thought about it while you chewed your food. "Do you know where my clothes would be?" As practical as your jumpsuit would be for running and fighting zombies, you've been wearing it for a week. "Orange isn't really my color," you added. 

"I think I do, actually. It's not far from here either. I can go get them for you, if you want." 

As much as you didn't want to go back out there, the idea of being locked in this room, waiting for him to return, with the slight possibility of him not making it back... you'd be right back where you started. "No, I'll come with you." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive." 

You finish your bite and stand up, taking a deep breath to brace yourself. As scared as you are, now that you're in this with someone else you can't just let him go. He takes his gun in one hand and his flashlight in the other and nods at you. "Stay close." 

You exhale and venture back out into the dark hallways, the only things you can see clearly are what falls into the circle of his flashlight. You hold onto the back of his shirt to keep close to him, and to keep you grounded as you step over bodies. He's obviously cleared this area already. As you step over one, you hear a low gurgling sound and a hand on your ankle. Before you can scream, Leon's hand is around your mouth and he drives his heel through the zombie's head with a /splat/, twice for good measure. "Don't scream," he whispers and let's go of you, "or more will come." You continue on, holding his shirt in your fist instead of between your fingers this time. 

Before long you're back in the breakroom with no further incident. As shaken up as you are, you feel like you're doing alright, all things considered. You try not to pay attention to the brain tissue on his boots. "I guess I'll, um, just turn around?" He says, barely making eye contact. He's somewhere between feeling anxious and feeling butterflies. He's been so one track minded since this all started, only focused on survival, this human moment has caught him off guard. Maybe not being alone anymore has helped him feel more like himself, too.

"Yeah, that's fine," you say. You've never been shy about that sort of thing anyway. He turns away, leaning back against the table and facing the wall. 

"So, what are you in for?" He says, trying to get the ball to roll. "If you don't mind me asking." 

"Oh, yeah, ha. I guess I don't mind." You unzip your jumpsuit and step out of it. "I uh, was out at a bar and ran into an ex. He tried to talk to me, I told him to fuck off, and I guess he didn't like that because he hit me, just like the old days I guess." You gulped. It was odd being so candid with a stranger, but he didn't feel quite so strange to you anymore. There was something soft about him; You got the sense that he had a decent amount of empathy behind that cold stare. "But he didn't stop. So, I stabbed him. Twice." 

At that he turned around, those words suprising him enough to forget that you were changing. His face turned red and he quickly turned back around. "Shit, sorry. I guess I didn't expect that from you." You blushed and looked down at yourself, feeling like a deer in the headlights. _Not the worst underwear he could have seen me in_ you thought. "Not that I hold it against you," he continued. There was a pause. "How did you get arrested and not him?" 

You put your dress over your head and leaned down to lace your boots. "To be fair, he went to the hospital instead. And I resisted when the officer showed up, which screams guilt in retrospect. But I wasn't exactly sober." You stood up and sighed, feeling much more in your element. You could have chosen a better outfit to enter the apocalypse in, and your shoes were definitely meant for fashion over function, and even though your dress smelled like the beer some stranger spilled on you, you couldn't complain. You almost wore heels that night, after all. "Okay, all dressed!" 

He turned around and bit the inside of his cheek looking at you, arms crossed tight around his chest. He was having an even harder time making eye contact with you now, but where else was he supposed to look? Your thighs, your arms, your collarbones? Definitely not. "What?" You asked, afraid he did in fact hold it against you. 

"Nothing," he said, looking at your face now. "Lucky guy to get stabbed by a woman looking like that." 

You laugh, relieved and amused that that's what was going through his head. "Well watch yourself, or you'll be next," you retorted, glad to make light of what felt like the end of the world last week. 

"Like I said, could only be so lucky." 

You laughed again, smaller this time, and it was your turn to look away to hide your blush. Silence weighed in the air, neither of you sure what to say next. You picked up a shard of glass from the vending machine he broke and tried to make out your reflection. Fortunately, you didn't look like total hell, only a hint of old mascara remained beneath your eyes which was easily wiped away. You let it fall and shatter and leaned back against the table, your arm almost close enough to graze against his.

"You know, I was originally supposed to start here last week," he said wistfully. "What a better first day that would've been. Maybe I would've even been the one to respond to your case." He looked over at you, finally looking into your eyes, not letting go for a second. "Would've been a better way to have met eachother, huh?" You gazed back at him and could've sworn his eyes moved to look at your lips, and before you can think anything else of it, his are on yours, kissing you so gently, like you're made of glass. He backed off and looked forward to the wall, away from you. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

"Wait, Leon..." you say, grabbing his shirt again like you did in the hall, head swimming with what just happened, needing a safety net, and that was all the validation he needed to kiss you again, softly, yet firmer this time as he turned his body into yours, hand reaching to caress your face. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him in closer as he did the same to you, both of you wondering just how much the other had been through. Both of your worlds had turned upside down, and maybe primal instinct was taking over, or even desperation, focusing your energy on finding solace in eachother, a living beacon of humanity in an undead world. 

Neither of you showed any sign of pulling away from eachother any time soon. You combed your hand through his hair, pulling slightly and hearing him sigh into you. You pulled his hips closer to you, and you should have known the kind of reaction that would bring. You were both running on pure adrenaline, and blood was certainly pumping through his body. He broke away just long enough to breathe out the words, "is this okay?" which you could only respond to by nodding and pulling him in further, deepening your kiss to taste his tongue.

"The world is ending after all," you said, "what else matters?" 

His hand went from your waist to your thigh, reaching underneath your dress and you realized just how warm he was, his whole body like a furnace burning through you. It traveled up your hips and played with the waistband of your thong, the thinnest layer of fabric between his hands and you. His thumb went down, ever so slightly tracing over your pussy and _oh god he must be able to feel how wet you are._ He stroked you a few times like that before carefully moving his thumb underneath them, circling you in the perfect spot with such light pressure and the perfect friction from the callouses on his hands, teasing you in just the right way before dipping in further to really feel how soaked you were. 

You moved your focus to him, wanting to return the favor and make him pant the way you were now, moving your hand down from his chest to feel him through his pants. He didn't even feel fully hard yet but you could already tell that you were in for it. He broke away to bite his lip before moving them to your neck, planting kisses wherever you could. You fumbled to undo his belt in response, untucking his shirt to reveal as much as his navel as possible with his vest still on. You could really see how fit he was, now, and you moved his pants down until his cock popped out of it, and you swear you could have caught on fire with how hot he was so disheveled before you. 

He pulled your panties down to your knees and moved a diget into you, curling upwards to bring you closer as you wrapped a hand around his length. It was warm and pink and dripping with precum and you wanted to bring him into your mouth so bad but even more than that, you wanted to stay here, pinned between him and the table. He moved another finger inside you, and moved his thumb to work your clit yet again, and you swirled his precum around his tip before lifting a finger to your mouth to taste it, the sight of which sending him over the edge. He took his fingers out and pressed closer to you, lining himself up with your entrance. 

He slowly pushed in, groaning into the air at how tight you were, and you gasped at the feeling of him stretching you out so perfectly. He carefully thrust in and out, going deeper each time until he bottomed out. A bead of sweat formed at his brow as he picked up speed, not holding back but not wanting to be too rough either. You gripped his triceps, letting him have his way with you, moaning into his ear. /"Please, Leon, fuck... me... oh god, fuck..."/

Then, a snarl was heard from outside the room. He pushed into you and stopped, breathing heavy and holding you steady. A hand moved over his gun, just in case, and the realization of the true power he could have over you only made it all the better. He didn't tell you to be quiet, just slipped a finger into your mouth, the same one that was previously in you. You sucked on it softly, looking into his eyes and tasting both of you on your tongue. You could tell he was struggling to keep his composure without moving inside of you, wishing he could turn you over and fuck you until you screamed his name. Your heart should be beating out of your chest but you felt so safe and so vulnerable at the same time, both because of him. 

The noise stopped and he started moving again, slower, deliberately, burying his head in your shoulder and grunting softly. His hand went back to your clit, and then you were trying to keep it together as much as he was, closing your eyes so tight to keep from crying out that you saw stars as your orgasm caught you by surprise while he thrust all the way into you and all the way back out, over and over again. 

He moaned your name as you came down from your high, all but seething the words into your ear, "I'm gonna... where can I-"

"In me, please cum in me, Leon."

And with that he let out stifled moans, his face turning and hips buckling as he released himself inside of you, spilling out as he kept thrusting and you felt yourself fill with his warmth. Who knew if and when this would ever happen again? If you couldn't be sure of having him in the future, you could at least take all of him in this moment, knowing just for a brief moment he was yours. 

He pulled out and panted over you, eyes half open looking at the mess he'd made of you, legs still spread, completely blissed out. After a moment he ran his hands through his hair and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Don't worry, I'll clean you up." 

You expected him to find something to wipe you with but instead he sunk to his knees, spreading your pussy with his hands before licking you up, making you gasp. You propped yourself up to watch him lap you up, both of your juices sticking to his stubble as he savored the moment. He put two fingers in again, sucking on your clit until you were biting your hand to stay quiet, milking another orgasm out of you, and kept going until you were so sensitive you had to grab his hair to push him off of you, your legs shaking from how tense it made you. 

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stood up, pulling your panties back under your dress and tucking himself back into his pants. He swore under his breath and helped you to your feet. Fixing your hair, you asked, "how do I look?" Your legs still wobbled at the knees and your mouth was red from being pressed against his. 

"Like you just got fucked stupid," he said with a smirk.

"Well that's no good," you straightened out your dress. "Fucking an inmate on your first day of work? I sure hope your boss doesn't see me." 

You smile at eachother and kiss again, clear headed and confident. He handed you his knife and you took one final moment to catch your breath and snap back to the reality of your situation. 

"We'd better get moving then, huh?"

"Suppose so." 

And so you braced yourself, keeping close behind him as he drew out his gun and turned his flashlight on, and he opened the door.

_Pop, pop._


End file.
